Dabbling Drabbles II
by captainbartholomew
Summary: A variety of 100 word oneshots dictated with a variety of settings, plot points, etc. by using a key word and character each day during the month of April. Challenge Fic.
1. April Drabble AN

_**Title:**_ Dabbling Drabbles II

 _ **Author:**_ captainbartholomew

 _ **Disclaimer:**_ I don't own WWE. I just use their characters to dictate my own wants and desires because sometimes the people in the Creative department really miss the mark when it's staring them right in the face.

 _ **Summary:**_ A variety of 100 word oneshots dictated with a variety of characters, setting, etc. by using a key word each day during the month of April. *challenge fic*

 _ **Blame/Fault:**_ Since I want to continue to hone my writing and this worked so well the first time, I decided why don't I do it again! I blame caylendar for this because she made the list!

 _ ***a/n i:**_ Here's the deal, I have been given a list of 31 words. The challenge is to write a 100 word story each day for each word. This time around I have a character assigned to each word. There may be some bonus words and characters along the way. There will be no specific genre, theme, etc. It will just be whatever The Muse feels like dictating on that day. I modified this challenge from over in the Supernatural fandom where they do a 100 word story weekly challenge (got to give credit where credit is due, right?). Enjoy! Read On! And please review! :-) -cap


	2. Frantic and Triple H

_**Drabble #1**_

 _ **Word: frantic (adj.): desperate or wild with excitement, passion, fear, pain, etc.; frenzied**_

 _ **Character: Triple H**_

WHERE WAS IT?!

He knew it was here. He had hidden it under the ring before the match. He was aware his opponent was beginning to stir and roll around.

Surely, he would lose his title if he didn't find it soon. He was starting to become worried and frantic while rummaging around down here in the dust and grim.

He felt the familiar wood and heavy-duty metal slip through his hands as he yanked it out from the hiding spot beneath the ring.

Triple H smirked pleased as he gripped the sledgehammer, his precious baby, tightly in his hands.


	3. Caterwaul and New Day

_**Drabble #2**_

 _ **Word: caterwaul (verb): (of a cat) a shrill howling or wailing noise**_

 _ **Character(s): New Day**_

The noise was unbearable.

Why had they decided to room next to the back alleyway?

Whose brilliant idea was that?

Big E couldn't stand it as he threw the blankets off the bed and marched over to the window as Xavier and Kofi watched perplexed.

The caterwauling of the alley cats getting their bow chica wow-wow on was keeping them wide awake the night before WrestleMania. If they didn't get sleep, they'd be sour tomorrow.

With a deep breath, Big E bellowed out from the window: "SHUT UP YOU CATS AND FEEL THE POWER OF YOUR WORLD TAG TEAM CHAMPIONS!"


	4. Sour and New Day

_**Drabble #3**_

 _ **Word: sour (adj.): having an acid taste like lemon or vinegar**_

 _ **Character(s): New Day**_

"So your telling me whatever this thing is, is edible?" questioned Big E as he stared at Xavier and Kofi as they shoved the long pink straws of licorice into their mouths.

"They are the best things… EVER!" cried Xavier as he bounced off the walls extremely hyper from the sugar rush, "You'd think they'd be sour, but they aren't, they're delicious!"

Big E gave Kofi a questioning look as the man shrugged and continued to munch on the candy.

Well if you can't beat them, guess you have to join them.

"Hand me one of those Kazoozles will you?"


	5. Grumpy and Seth Rollins

_**Drabble #4**_

 _ **Word: grumpy (adj.): bad tempered and sulky**_

 _ **Character(s): Seth Rollins**_

He felt completely useless and unable to do anything while watching all the superstars sprint around getting ready for WrestleMania 32 as they dressed in their fancy garb and regalia. Here he stood in skinny jeans, an old band t-shirt, and a snap back. He felt out of place.

Then he saw Dean's outfit choice. The Lunatic's usual leather jacket was adorned with characters he'd recognize anywhere. They were the symbols tattooed on his back.

How could Seth Rollins be grumpy when his brother cared enough to give him a tribute?

Dean always wore his heart on his sleeve, literally.


	6. Immortality and Triple H

_**Drabble #5**_

 _ **Word: immortality (noun): the ability to live forever, eternal life**_

 _ **Character(s): Triple H**_

Immortality was overrated.

Hunter couldn't help but crack a smile as the last of the NXT kids made their debuts for the night.

Enzo and Big Cass had caused the crowd to go completely crazy.

"You did a good job, honey," said Stephanie as she linked her hand into his, "These kids are absolutely loved. You should be proud. This wouldn't have happened without you."

Triple H nodded as he watched the crowd talk in unison as Enzo monologued at the Dudley's.

Sure, Triple H could be champion forever, but what would he get out of it?

Immortality was overrated.


	7. Overindulge and Dean Ambrose

_**Drabble #6**_

 _ **Word: overindulge (verb): have too much of something enjoyable, especially food or drink**_

 _ **Character(s): Dean Ambrose**_

Dean liked to overindulge himself especially when Roman and Seth felt too annoyed to get their own hotel rooms. They were cheap and wanted to save an extra buck

He reminisced with Seth about the Indy circuit and the insane stunts they pulled to get here.

He taught Roman how to play Poker and together they would bet each other quarters into the wee hours of the night where Seth would yell at them to sleep.

He loved this.

He loved them.

In Dean's eyes, there was never too much of a good thing when it came to his brothers.


	8. Hypocrisy and Seth Rollins

_**Drabble #6**_

 _ **Word: hypocrisy (noun): the practice of claiming to have moral standards or beliefs to which one's own behavior does not conform; pretense**_

 _ **Character(s): Seth Rollins**_

Okay maybe Seth was dealing with a bit of hypocrisy as he watched Renee's Instagram feed go crazy with pictures of her and Dean's new puppy, Blue. But in Seth's eyes did she really have to post that many pictures of the cute, little, chunky, sleepy, adorable puppy?

Sighing Seth decided to turn his attention back to Kevin. The dog was radiating annoyance since no one was praising him belly rubs. Maybe if Seth just posted one photo on his Instagram of the Yorkie, nobody would notice?

Yea, right.

No, he couldn't give in to his urges.

Damn it all.


	9. Genius and Roman Reigns

_**Drabble #8**_

 _ **Word: genius (noun): a person who is exceptionally intelligent or creative, either generally or in some particular respect**_

 _ **Character(s): Roman Reigns**_

Roman Reigns was by no means a genius.

He could handle lots of things. He could handle a crying, upset child. He could handle the fans booing the ever living crap out of him. He could handle his wife being angry at him for forgetting to bring home the milk. He could handle a lot of things.

However, agreeing to handle a puppy was a completely different ball game.

Blue looked up at him inquisitively.

Why had he agreed to puppy sit for Dean? Whose brilliant idea was that?

Oh wait, it was his.

Yep, he was not a genius.


	10. Kleptomaniac and Dean Ambrose

_**Drabble #9**_

 _ **Word: kleptomaniac (noun): someone who has is the recurrent failure to resist urges to steal items that you generally don't really need and that usually have little value**_

 _ **Character(s): Dean Ambrose**_

"Dean! Have you seen hairbrush? I can't find it," called Renee from the upstairs of their house.

"Darlin, I don't know where it is. I can't seem to find my left Nike running shoes either," he answered. He was sure he left it in the kitchen with the other shoe after yesterday's run.

Dean saw Blue parading around a corner almost falling over lopsided with his lost sneaker.

Curious, the Lunatic Fringe followed the puppy to the guest bedroom. As soon as Dean entered he saw Blue sitting atop a pile of miscellaneous household goods.

The puppy was a kleptomaniac.


	11. Despicable and Triple H

_**Drabble #10**_

 _ **Word: despicable (adjective): deserving hatred or contempt**_

 _ **Character(s): Triple H**_

Triple H was a mean, nasty man.

He was the best in the business.

No one could defeat him.

He would always be at the top of the mountain.

He manipulated and pulled people's strings to get what he wanted.

He turned brothers against each other.

Best friends became mortal enemies.

People had their dreams crushed just so he could continue to be champion.

He was now and forever, the man.

There was only one problem.

The prodigal son was going to rise from the ashes like the Phoenix.

Then Hunter's despicable tyranny would end.

Everything would be right again.


	12. Lonely and Shield

_**Drabble #11**_

 _ **Word: lonely (adjective): sad because one has no friends or company.**_

 _ **Character(s): Shield (one, two or all three)**_

The silence was deafening.

A car usually filled to the brim with the smiles, jeering, and laughter of his brothers was completely silent.

The silence was deafening.

The lock room seemed oddly larger and hushed with two less people in it. His brothers always had a lot of crap they lugged around, but now it was just him.

The silence was deafening.

Sure, he had been in singles matches before, but for some reason not having his brothers at his side was discouraging.

For the first time in years, each one of them was truly alone.

The silence was deafening.


	13. Helter Skelter and Dean Ambrose

_**Drabble #12**_

 _ **Word: helter-skelter (noun): disorder; confusion.**_

 _ **Character(s): Dean Ambrose**_

Dean realized what a pain in the ass having a puppy was.

Sure, Blue was a great dog and Renee had adored the little bastard when he had handed him over to her, but that puppy had a mind of its' own.

Blue was just as helter-skelter as Dean, if not more.

The dog left chew toys all over the house causing Dean to fall and almost face plant. There was kibble everywhere, not to mention Blue wasn't anywhere close to potty trained.

Renee loved Blue for some odd reason.

And for that reason, his heart was overfilled with joy.


	14. Soar and Daniel Bryan

_**Drabble #13**_

 _ **Word: soar (verb): fly or rise high in the air.**_

 _ **Character(s): Daniel Bryan**_

He always felt like he was soaring through the clouds with ease and grace just like a bird.

Ever since he was a boy, he wanted to be a superhero and for some reason these people saw him as one. They cheered and greeted him like a deity. When he soared through the ropes plowing straight into his opponents without a care, he couldn't help but feel like this incredible enigma banishing evil from the world.

Sure, he wasn't bullet proof, invincible or clairvoyant, but they loved him uncontrollably.

Daniel Bryan would always be their superhero.

No matter what happened.


	15. Pizzazz and Kane

_**Drabble #14**_

 _ **Word: pizzazz (noun): an attractive combination of vitality and vigor.**_

 _ **Character(s): Kane**_

Seth couldn't help but gawk at what he was seeing. He couldn't look away. It was so horrible, it left him completely speechless.

With a great amount of pizzazz, Kane, a Brother of Destruction, the Devil's Favorite Demon, the Big Red Machine, was standing in the hallway singing. Oh no, he wasn't just singing. He had a dance routine too.

The man was shaking his butt and throwing jazz hands in the air to the Backstreet Boys.

Seth hadn't been gone that long, right? Right?!

The Architect was Bye, Bye, Bye before this got any weirder than it already was.


	16. S'mores and Kane

_**Drabble #15**_

 _ **Word: s'mores (noun): a sweet snack consisting of a chocolate bar and toasted marshmallows sandwiched between graham crackers.**_

 _ **Character(s): Kane**_

 _ ***a/n: caylendar has a great joke about this in her fanfic, Stir Crazy.**_

Kane was nice guy, but that didn't mean Seth wanted to spend quality time outside of work with the older wrestler. Hunter insisted each wrestler spend quality time with another in order to make a better work environment and that was how Seth ended up at a barbecue club with the guy.

"Seth, do you want to hand me the lighter fluid, these s'mores aren't going to cook themselves?"

Seth had sworn Kane would raise his arms and flames would explode over the grill.

Well, the man was only human.

Maybe, Seth's childhood ideas of wrestling were getting to him.


	17. Rejuvenate and Dean Ambrose

_**Drabble #16**_

 _ **Word: rejuvenate (verb): make (someone or something) look or feel younger, fresher, or more lively.**_

 _ **Character(s): Dean Ambrose**_

Two words that should never go together were Dean and spa.

Yet, Seth thought it was a good idea for his brothers to get a little pampering. They had a tough couple weeks dealing with Evolution.

However, the minute they walked in the door, the Lunatic was confused by the luxurious accommodations. He was also very confused why he wasn't allowed to eat the cucumbers the girls were putting on his face. He was even more confused when he saw Roman getting a manicure and Seth a deep tissue massage.

Dean wasn't feeling his body rejuvenate from the pampering.

Nope.


	18. Wretched and Becky Lynch

_**Drabble #17**_

 _ **Word: wretched (adjective): in a happy or very unfortunate state**_

 _ **Character(s): Becky Lynch**_

Becky felt wretched.

She might hurl, but first she had to pin Charlotte. She honestly couldn't believe Ric Flair had just kissed her. Had that honestly just happened?

The young woman could taste the vile in the back of her throat building up.

What 75 year old man thought it was okay to pull such a stunt?

But then again, Ric would do anything to make his precious baby remained women's champion. What a bunch of crap. Couldn't she catch a break?

As soon as this match was over, she was going to go throw up in a trash can.


	19. Foreign and AJ Styles

_**Drabble #18**_

 _ **Word: foreign (adjective): unfamiliar or strange.**_

 _ **Character(s): AJ Styles**_

This world was foreign.

Young faces ran through the hallways and hushed whispers followed. He felt lost in a sea of people as he made his way to the guerilla.

Sure, he had friends who had come to the WWE before, but he had never actually come to this place until now.

The fans would love him, but what about the others, his co-workers? What would they think of him? Would they be friends or rivals?

His entrance music hit as he yanked back the curtain.

What did it matter?

He was always going to be phenomenal in the end.


	20. Statuesque and Freebee

_**Drabble #19**_

 _ **Word: statuesque (adjective): attractively tall and dignified.**_

 _ **Character(s): Freebee… I choose you, Roman Reigns.**_

"How the fuck did this happen?" Dean screeched as Seth stood gawking at the statue unable to construct a sentence.

Sure, there was a new wrestler named Medusa who had joined the WWE recently.

Sure, their brother was often compared to a statuesque Greek god.

Sure, Medusa had seen Roman and made lovey eyes at him.

Those old pieces of Greek mythology about a woman of the same name turning men to stone weren't true, right?

Well it seemed they had to once again save their brother.

"Well, Roman was always the strong and silent type," chuckled Seth.

"Not funny."


	21. Bumpkin and AJ Styles

_**Drabble #20**_

 _ **Word: bumpkin (noun): an unsophisticated or socially awkward person from the countryside.**_

 _ **Character(s): AJ Styles**_

"Your taste in music sucks, Styles."

"Says the white guy who put out a rap," complained AJ from the passenger seat.

"When I agreed to ride with you, I didn't sign up to listen to this bumpkin music."

"HEY! I take offense to that. It's not my fault. I have to tape into my roots sometimes."

"Uh huh," responded the other man, "I don't get why we couldn't just listen these Mandarin tapes I brought along instead of this hillbilly garbage."

"First off, Toby Keith is not garbage. Second, Cena, you are such a goody two shoes, it sickens me."


	22. Wander and Sasha Banks

_**Drabble #21**_

 _ **Word: wander (verb): walk or move in a leisurely, casual, or aimless way.**_

 _ **Character(s): Sasha Banks**_

One of the many perks of her job was getting the chance to wander the streets of the foreign cities they visited while on tour.

Sasha loved watching the street performers. She loved taking in the many historical sights. She loved getting the opportunity to hang out with her fans outside the arena. She loved everything about her daily excursions when she was away from the ring.

Although, there were times when she didn't love her wandering in these foreign lands; those were the times when she didn't have a map of the city at her disposal.

God damn it.


	23. Intimidate and Stephanie McManoh

_**Drabble #22**_

 _ **Word: intimidate (verb): frighten or overawe (someone), especially in order to make them do what one wants.**_

 _ **Character(s): Stephanie McManoh**_

Stephanie would not be intimidated by the other man glaring daggers into her.

Where had they gone wrong?

Was it the fact they had just shipped him off to the surgeon with no disregard for his wellbeing?

Was it the fact her and Hunter had claimed themselves King and Queen especially once they had the title?

Was it the fact he had been gone numerous months allowing him to craft a plan for vengeance upon The Authority?

Steph shook her head. No matter the reasoning, Rollins had disgraced them upon his return and for that reason he would pay, dearly.


	24. Daybreak and New Day

_**Drabble #23**_

 _ **Word: daybreak (noun): the time in the morning when daylight first appears; dawn.**_

 _ **Character(s): New Day**_

 _ ***a/n i: For caylendar, she's not a morning person and I envision Dean isn't either.**_

"IT'S A NEW DAY! YES IT IS!"

Why? Why had he agreed to ride with the New Day?

Oh, that's right because corporate wanted him nowhere near Roman right now as they tried to "fix" his character. The fans were rebelling against THE guy.

It wasn't even daybreak and these idiots were pumped up. They'd been driving all night. How could they have this much energy?

"OH DEAN AMBROSE, DON'T YOU DARE BE SOUR!"

Dean gave the trio the dirtiest glare as he slid his finger across his throat and flopped over onto his shoulder trying to fall back asleep.


	25. Zeal and Dean Ambrose

_**Drabble #24**_

 _ **Word: zeal (noun): great energy or enthusiasm in pursuit of a cause or an objective.**_

 _ **Character(s): Dean Ambrose**_

"I honestly don't get why you have to lug that fern around with you," complained Seth as he shut the driver side door and put the keys in the ignition.

"Blame Intern Eve," answered Dean annoyed, "She saw that Ambersio the Fern has a lot of zeal last week."

"Well, it's good to know no matter how long I've been gone, that chick never loses her crazy. Seriously, why do you have to carry it with you wherever you go? That's weird."

"Says the guy who carried around the Money in the Bank briefcase for almost a year."

"Touché."


End file.
